A profuse range of automobile types and models can be seen these days and each different model has its own particular kind of windshield wiper structure. Furthermore, the windshield wiper arms equipped on each model of automobile are available in a wide variety of different structural installation specifications, such as wide and narrow stem-type wiper arms, hooked wiper arms, screw-on type wiper arms and large or small diameter insertion-type wiper arms, side-pin wiper arms and so on, and each type of windshield wiper arm has its own proper assembly connector. Therefore, when a windshield wiper needs to be changed, in addition to noticing the length and width, the type and specific variety of hook connector must be known before a new windshield wiper set can be installed. As a result, most windshield wipers are sold as a packaged assortment which includes five, six or even ten different types of hook connectors, such that after the consumer determines the proper length and makes the purchase, the consumer will be able to choose the most suitable hook connector for installation out of the wide range of types provided. However, this method of including different sets of hook connectors when only one set is required, although offering an effective means of practical installation, does not conform the principles of economy since the remaining sets are wasted because they cannot be utilized. This type of product also has higher production costs, a factor that influences its marketing competitiveness.
The objectives of the invention herein concern conventional windshield wiper products, specifically the shortcoming of windshield wiper products in the past having to include so many types of hooked connectors, and involves the research and development of a windshield wiper connector with a simplified installation structure which makes possible the providing of a single set of connectors that can be utilized on the hooked connectors on every type of windshield wiper, wherein each set of windshield wipers must only be packaged with one pair of connectors that can be effectively hooked to any type of windshield viper, thereby eliminating the conventional shortcomings stemming from the necessity of purchasing multiple sets and wasting all but the set needed for installation. Furthermore, the invention herein attains the objectives of reducing production cost and raising the profit value of new windshield wiper products, while also realizing a range of practical and convenient functions.